The present invention relates to a fluid mixing unit that can be inserted along conveyance and/or distribution lines, particularly for mixing diagnostic or medical fluids or the like along biomedical lines.
With particular but not exclusive reference to the biomedical sector related to imaging diagnostics, it is known that some investigation methods, such as for example computerized axial tomography, angiography, coronarography and others, entail administering contrast media, based for example on iodine, to the patients.
The nature and/or concentration of the contrast media varies according to the type of investigation to be performed.
For this very reason, a range of various packages is currently commercially available for each type of contrast medium, and said packages differ from each other in the concentration of iodine diluted in suitable vehicles.
This causes drawbacks, including the fact that the production of packages at different concentrations of the contrast media is very complex, slow and expensive, and the fact that radiology wards must acquire diversified stockpiles of the various packages, sustaining substantial procurement, management and stocking costs.
The execution of certain investigation techniques, moreover, requires the administration, for example intravenously, of boluses of physiological solutions, water or other equivalent liquids, alternated with boluses of contrast media: the two fluids mix with each other only after they have been injected into the patients.